gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Kenbill
Mensajes nuevos abajo (Pulsa aquí para dejarme un nuevo mensaje) (Si te dejé un mensajé, no respondas aquí, responde en tu discusión) (También puede que esté ocupado, mientras, puede escuchar el Servicio de atención al Cliente) ---- Archivos Mayo-Septiembre • Octubre • Noviembre-Diciembre Ayudas... Hola Kenbill... podrías encargarte de TODAS las ayudas para la wiki? Ahora me di cuenta que solo hice una parte xD... hay que hacer miles de ayudas más... y.... para eso te tenemos ... 22:29 21 ene 2008 (UTC) :Lo tengo pensado desde hace ya tiempo hacerlo, veré que me sale 00:10 22 ene 2008 (UTC) Premio !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... felicitaciones, te lo mereces. 00:34 22 ene 2008 (UTC) : 00:36 22 ene 2008 (UTC) Gtabot ¿Le echaste un ojo a esto? Gtabot el dueño en cuestión es este, si quieres hablar con él, para que te eche una mano con el bot, creo que te servirá de ayuda.— 20:07 26 ene 2008 (UTC) :Huy, que bien vendría esto... me pongo en contacto ¡YA! Gracias 21:48 26 ene 2008 (UTC) Perfecto entonces, además ya te ha contestado jeje. A mandar— 00:01 27 ene 2008 (UTC) :Tiene buena pinta todo esto, a ver si por fin sale 16:44 27 ene 2008 (UTC) Portada NuEvA KeN!!! Necesito AYUDA... podrías fijarte que hace que se vea mal toda la pantalla y arreglarlo? Gracias :D 22:48 17 feb 2008 (UTC) :Creo que ya sé lo que es, pero lo miraré. 13:51 18 feb 2008 (UTC) *Bueno, espero que lo arregles... :) Mientras tanto, escucho el "Servicio de atención al cliente" xD 13:57 18 feb 2008 (UTC) : 14:00 18 feb 2008 (UTC) ¡Ya está! Por lo menos para Internerd Exploiter 14:11 18 feb 2008 (UTC) ¡Si! GRACIAS!!! Tambien funciona en Mozilla!! 14:12 18 feb 2008 (UTC) :No hay de qué. 14:26 18 feb 2008 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Hola Kenbill, soy Armanasco9323 y quiero ofrecerte la entrada a la Dragon Ball Wiki. Esa wiki esta necesitando usuarios principalmente. Lo que quiero es que, si estas interesado, que me ayudes a hacerla crecer consiguiendo usuarios que también tengan ganas de participar de esa wiki. Además de eso necesito a un usuario experimentado como vos para también llevarla adelante, ya que sabes mucho de formato. Desde ya muchas gracias y contestáme cuanto antes. La dirección es: es.dragonball.wikia.com 16:26 25 feb 2008 (UTC) ::Lo siento, ya ando con demasiadas cosas como para ayudarte, además de que DB y yo no somos muy buenos compañeros 21:04 25 feb 2008 (UTC) Jeje ok no importa seguire buscando gracias igual. 22:44 25 feb 2008 (UTC) Concursos Hola Ken, soy y te querio pedir ayuda sobre como ser juez y como puntuar los articuos concursantes, me sentiria bien si me ayudas...¡¡Saludos xD!!--ACC 22:43 28 feb 2008 (UTC) :Puess, criterio propio, te unes cuando haya nuevo concurso (espero que en un par de meses mínimo) y hala 19:11 29 feb 2008 (UTC) Problema con Username Hola Kenbill, recurro a ti ya que tu eres el experto Resulta que tengo un problema con mi username con respecto al codigo MySQL PHP de la wiki. Cuando estoy conectado con mi username no puedo entrar a paginas que contengan codigo PHP (encuestas). Pero si me desconecto e intento entrar, si lo logro. Antes no tenía este problema. Y al parecer esto ocurre debido al apóstrofe (') que tengo en mi nombre de usuario, luego de "N i k o l a i" < ' > "B e l l i c . .". Y cuando estoy en Wikia Statistics y busco mi nombre de usuario, le doy click para redirigirme a mi pagina de usuario, solo me redirige a "user:Nikolai", es decir, apartir del " ' " no es válido y no "concuerda" con el codigo. ¿No se si me entiendes?. El mensaje que me da cuando intento entrar a un tema como "Encuestas sobre misterios de la saga": "Error de la base de datos Ha ocurrido un error de sintaxis en una consulta a la base de datos. Esto puede indicar un error en el software. La última consulta que se intentó fue: (Consulta SQL oculta) dentro de la función "". El error devuelto por la base de datos fue"1064: You have an error in your SQL syntax; check the manual that corresponds to your MySQL server version for the right syntax to use near 'Bellic..'' at line 1 (10.8.2.9)".'' Hace tiempo le deje un mensaje a Zuirdj en su discusión sobre un cambio de nombre pero nunca respondió. Si hay algo en lo que me puedas ayudar, te lo agradecería. 01:27 7 mar 2008 (UTC) :Será por haberte registrado con un ', eso pasa por registrarse con un caracter que no sea ni letra ni número (hay que evitar registrarse con apóstrofes, tildes, etc) 16:29 7 mar 2008 (UTC) ::Si, será. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? 17:52 7 mar 2008 (UTC) :::Puedes pedir al staff (preferíblemente a , pues es el único hispanohablante) que te cambie el nick, pero sólo funciona hasta nosecuantas ediciones. 17:56 7 mar 2008 (UTC) Imágenes con dirección web No soy ningún experto, perooooo no creo que se pueda subir imágenes con una dirección web impresa, ¿no? Creo que Inci tiene una página de ayuda que aclara qué tipo de imágenes se puede, y aunque la leí superficialmente creo que estas no se puede (además de que es pura lógica). Te lo pregunto a tí que lo sabrás, porque me encuentro cosas como estas: Imagen:Zerob.jpg o Imagen:Police_Patriot_IV.JPG, entre otras. Un saludo. --BarbaRoja 16:33 9 may 2008 (UTC) :Sí, las imágenes con marca de agua no deben subirse por historias del copyright. Se debería quitar, bien por el método suyo, un programa que las identifica y las quita (Photoshop tiene uno); pero como no suele funcionar se recurren a los métodos tradicionales (retocar el fondo para que cubra la marca o directamente recortar). -- 19:06 9 may 2008 (UTC) Bloq Ken, la IP a la que acabas de desbloquear ya cometió DOS vandalismos. Entra en su registro de bloqueos, y vuelvela a bloquear... 20:32 20 may 2008 (UTC) :D'oh, no lo ví, pensé que esa era su única contribuición ^^U -- 19:22 21 may 2008 (UTC) Tutor Hola, pues vi que estabas disponible como tutor, y te queria preguntar si podias ser mi tutor, aunque en caso de que consideres que no necesite uno, ¿me borrarias de la lista? eso es todo, saludos --Killer Lady 19:59 9 jul 2008 (UTC) :Buf, últimamente no me paso mucho ya que tengo un mes de julio muy ajetreado, y menos por esta wiki. Te recomiendo que elijas a otro antes que a mí, no soy a día de hoy la mejor opción 13:05 10 jul 2008 (UTC) :Esta bien, no problem, ya llego play a ofrecerme sus servicios (eso se escucho raro...--Killer Lady 18:30 10 jul 2008 (UTC) :Play debe estar bastante desesperado XD 15:48 11 jul 2008 (UTC) Te recomiendo pasar por los concursos y elegir el tema. -- 23:17 1 ago 2008 (UTC) :Gracias, pero como que yo sólo he tenido de GTA el VC por un finde XD, no podré participar. Se agradece la intención -- 10:45 2 ago 2008 (UTC) De nada. Para eso estoy yo. -- 14:18 2 ago 2008 (UTC) Reunión Hoy a las 18:00 horas (UTC) o las 6:00 pm (UTC) ¿podrías estar en el msn? En caso de que no puedas avísame.--Bola (discusión) 13:44 28 ago 2008 (UTC) :En principio estoy. -- 13:51 28 ago 2008 (UTC) ¿Y dentro de una hora? Jeje, si no puede la gente, la dejamos para mañana--Bola (discusión) 15:07 28 ago 2008 (UTC) :Estoy todo el día prácticamente = P -- 15:14 28 ago 2008 (UTC) ::Hablando del MSN: ¿Cómo es tu correo?. -- 18:46 28 ago 2008 (UTC) ::No te lo pongo aquí, si lo quieres tendrás que entrar al IRC :P -- 18:49 28 ago 2008 (UTC) :Necesito saber si el sábado podrás estar en el msn, me gustaría hacer la reunión cuanto antes mejor, y este sábado sería un buen momento, si puedes decir las horas a las que podrás mejor, para ver si el resto pueden, sino hablaré con cada uno a una hora distinta. (copiar y pegar...) --Bola (discusión) 23:25 29 ago 2008 (UTC) ::Mientras no me corten internet me paso el día aquí ^^ -- 11:40 30 ago 2008 (UTC) Art. destacado Hola Kenbill, te invito a votar por el nuevo Art. destacado, tu voto es decisivo.-- 02:34 18 sep 2008 (UTC) :No tiene por qué, en caso de empate, el que fue nominado antes se destaca antes. -- 06:59 18 sep 2008 (UTC) UDM Urgente...!! hola!! es muy necesario que opines en esto, para resolver los problemas con el UDM, opina cuanto antes!!-- 00:21 26 sep 2008 (UTC) ::jojo, veo que te pusiste manos a la obra -- 06:55 26 sep 2008 (UTC) hola ken!! eMmM... como que ya estan claras las nuevas normas verdad?? -- 07:21 26 sep 2008 (UTC) ::Es que, como que sólo pusieron "a favor" y ya, ¿a favor de qué? Por eso saqué ahi las conclusiones para que sí votasen. -- 20:06 26 sep 2008 (UTC) HEY!!! porq protegiste la votacion del UDM,??? y no se supone que ya esta todo claro??? porq no la has desprotegido?????--Donaldlove57 00:08 1 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Vamos a ver, la página fue protegida para que se quedase claro que la votación está suspendida. ¿Por qué no la desbloqueé? Porque estabais todos como locos votando a favor de nada, porque no se había aclarado qué puntos eran, complicando las cosas en vez de simplificándolas. Lo que se tenía que haber hecho es sacar una lista de conclusiones (ya lo hice hace unos días) y votarlas, y si votas en contra, decir cuál no te agrada. Por favor, que las cosas hay que hacerlas bien, lleven el tiempo que lleven. -- 07:01 1 oct 2008 (UTC) y ken... ¿cuando vas a desproteger la votacion? tenemos que terminarla lo antes posible, asi como son las cosas capaz llegamos a diciembre con la votacion de octubre.-- 01:39 3 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Dije que hay que aclarar todo antes de que se desproteja. Si los que hacéis que permanezcan tanto tiempo sois vosotros, que pasáis de votar y esperáis a que termine ya, como si tuvieseis Síndrome de Abstinencia de peremios :/ -- 07:03 3 oct 2008 (UTC) Tutor Hola. Vi que necesitabas novato, y ahora te pregunto: ¿Quieres ser mi tutor?. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos. --Chinatown Wars 00:46 17 oct 2008 (UTC) :Lo siento, pero ahora ando muy ocupado con asuntos de otras wikis. Será mejor que busques a otro antes que esperes a que termine. -- 07:03 17 oct 2008 (UTC) VPA opina y vota cuanto antes en el VPA URGE!!-- 03:01 2 dic 2008 (UTC) Registrarme Hola,Kenbill ¿por que no me puedo registrar? quiero registrarme pero no puedo ¿sabes por q? --200.126.169.38 18:51 28 dic 2008 (UTC) :Qué cosa más rara, supuestamente la IP no está bloqueada, aunque si fuese así, no podrías editar acá. Quizás sea que no tienes las cookies activadas. -- 19:18 28 dic 2008 (UTC) promoviendo nuevo proyecto... Hola Ken, cmo estas? bueno, te venia a hablar del proyecto impulsado por Gangster Tommy, acerca de hacer la historia del mes es una idea que a mi me parecio genial! de cada mes poner en la portada una historia destacada al igual como lo hay de articulo y mision destacada... pues queria saber tu opinion y asi empezar con algo bueno en el 2009! y de paso desearte un feliz 2009! saludos -- 17:09 31 dic 2008 (UTC) :Claro, no se debería preguntar por esas cosas, se hacen y ya. Feliz año igualmente -- 12:23 7 ene 2009 (UTC) Tutor Ey Kenbill, no sé si es oportuno, pero como vos sos admin, capaz que lo encuentres con mayor facilidad a Nikolai'Bellic... Todavía tengo la placa de novato, y Nikolai hace más de 6 meses que no lo veo... y he observado que ya tiene otro novato... por favor hablá con él, o quitame esa estupida placa... Si no podes quitarmela, decime que tengo que hacer para que me consideren un usuario acreditado... Es más, todos los artículos que hice fueron hechos con ayuda de Mike-GTA, Rikrdomogado y Sebator, que por el msn me iban diciendo como hacerlos... Niko solo me propuso crear el art. Earnest Kelly, y si te fijas en el historial vas a ver que fue creado hace casi 7 u 8 meses... -- 18:44 15 ene 2009 (UTC) :Lo suyo sería que alguien se hubiese apiadado de tí, pero dado como anda el wiki -_-u ...yo te echaba una mano, pero soy tutor retirado en todas las wikis que participo... Y que sea admin no significa que tenga contacto con Niko...Yo le pediría a otro usuario experimentado que te tutorease un poco más y te liberase según su criterio... -- 21:00 15 ene 2009 (UTC) Bueno... Si vos lo decís... fijate si podés hacer eso... Recién creo el art. Misterix Mod... y aquí Mike y Rikrdomorgado están diciendome que lo postule para AD. Voy a hacerles caso, que sea lo que dios quiera... Haz como tu dices, consigueme otro tutor, o no sé... En ese caso deberia cambiar la placa de novato... Haz como te parezca mas facil y mas productivo... -- 04:53 17 ene 2009 (UTC) :Jaja, creo que me entendiste mal XD. Quién tiene que buscarlo eres tú, que eres el interesado en esto, no yo ._. -- 12:30 17 ene 2009 (UTC) Bueno, intentaré ver que hago... jaja... veré que tutor está disponible... -- 18:16 17 ene 2009 (UTC) Te invito Te invito a responder la encuesta de PVD en mi discusión -- 01:18 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Portada Estoy contactando a todos los admin para mostrarles una idea general sobre la portada, para ahorrar espacio. Contesta en mi discusion cuando podes conectarte al MSN para planteartela y saber que te parece. Saludos -- 20:36 24 feb 2009 (UTC) Te contesto todo lo que me dijiste: 1º el problema es que yo no tengo tu MSN... 2º no lo he puesto en el foro, porque queria consultarlo con los admin primero... 3º te hice responder acá por la costumbre, voy a tratar de cambiarla después de finalizar este problema con la portada... 4º lo de mi firma lo reduciré cuando esté Mike-GTA... -- 23:34 24 feb 2009 (UTC) :Vamos a ver, tú ponlo en el foro primero, no es necesario consultarlo. Más listo es el que pregunta y queda rechazado que el que no pregunta y se queda callado. Así que ante la duda, pregunta, propón. El foro no muerde. :Y luego, lo de que tengas que esperar a alguien para hacer algo, me parece extraño. ¿No sabes hacerlo? Entonces menudo fallo por tu tutor, porque si no te enseñó a poner tamaño a una imagen, vamos mal . -- 16:21 25 feb 2009 (UTC) El problema es que mike me estaba haciendo una firma nueva, y le iba a decir que si tardaba mucho, que le bajara el tamaño, y si no que no lo hiciera... -- 18:20 25 feb 2009 (UTC) :Entiendo. -- 21:46 25 feb 2009 (UTC) Pequeño problema Hola Ken, me gustaría que vieras esto y... lo arreglases. El fallo lo ves si te fijas en alguna discusión en la que se haya utilizado, como esta. El caso es que hay algo sin cerrar, he probado a poner divs cerrando pero nada. A ver que puedes hacer 07:39 26 feb 2009 (UTC) Ken, yo tengo el mismo problema... Todo lo que escribo queda dentro de mi bienvenida... Cuando lo soluciones avisame asi la arreglo...-- 13:23 26 feb 2009 (UTC) ::Ya está solucionado. Al parecer llevan unos días fallando los divs, así que los pasé a wikicode, que sí funciona. Y además vi otros fallos, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que usen en vez de ? -- 16:53 26 feb 2009 (UTC) Ken, se me ha puesto la forma aburrida de la bienvenida... No podes volvermela a poner con fondo negro, letras amarillas y la imagen de Niko??? Porque Mike la va a hacer mal de vuelta... -- 17:09 26 feb 2009 (UTC) :Ehm, está así, no le cambié nada que se vea a primera vista... -- 17:27 26 feb 2009 (UTC) Tutor No sé, pero tengo un amigo que se acaba de registrar y te quería preguntar si podrías ser su tutor... No sé, droides no está muy activo y a lo mejor podrías enseñarle cosas... -- 18:02 26 feb 2009 (UTC) :Yo es que mis tiempos de tutor terminaron hace ya, me quedé sin paciencia . Suerte en tu búsqueda. -- 18:29 26 feb 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Qué es un usuario que edita solo para ganar ediciones?. A eso en WP le llaman Editcountitis. :Simplemente sería un usuario que edita a lo loco guíado por su propia ambición, sólo con el fin de llegar alto, ser administrador y eso. Lo que no sabe esa gente es que con esa actitud se alejan más de su objetivo 12:04 17 may 2009 (UTC) Hola! Hola Kendo! ¿Como estas? Hacía mucho que no te veía xD. ¿Podrías opinar en el tema del foro del nuevo skin? Si querés ahora actualizo tu monaco.css para que puedas probarlo... Dentro de unos días estará listo para toda la wiki. Saludos -- 15:12 17 may 2009 (UTC) :Hombre, conozco la skin, he estado trabajando desde detrás, como equipo de ánimos para bola XD. Pero vamos, si quieres un comentario en el foro...lo digo xP. Gusto de saber que sigues acá. -- 17:27 17 may 2009 (UTC) El mismo problema de siempre... xD Hola de nuevo Kendo xD. ¿todo bien? Bueno... te acordás que cada vez que quería hacer una página de usuario, siempre me quedaba algún div abierto, o algo por el estilo, que hacía que toda la columna izquierda se fuera para arriba? Bueno, me pasó lo mismo ayer xD. ¿Podrías revisar esto a ver cual es el problema? Busco, y busco pero no lo encuentro xD. Bueno, gracias. Saludos! -- 15:28 29 jul 2009 (UTC) :En cuanto pueda lo miro, últimamente ando un tanto ocupado >_< 21:37 29 jul 2009 (UTC) Novatos en espera Hola Kenbill. Te contacto con el propósito de avisarte que actualmente hay algunos novatos en GTE en espera de un tutor. El único que figura como disponible eres tú. Si dispones de tiempo, ¿te sería posible pasarte por acá y ocuparte de algunos de ellos? Un saludo.-- 23:53 5 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hace tiempo dije que ya no estoy para novatos. Si ves algún sitio en el me apuntase para cosas de esas (cosas del Pleistoceno), puedes quitarlas. 08:20 29 ago 2009 (UTC) mmmmmmmmmm Como le isiste para ser administrador --[[Usuario:Toreno666|'DrIv3r SiMpRe eStArA En NuEsTrOs cOrAzOnEz']] 17:26 18 oct 2009 (UTC) :Trabajando mucho, saber de código wiki y no haber pedido ser admin :D 17:28 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Que es eso de codigo wiki----Toreno 666 :El lenguaje informático que utilizas en una wiki. ¿Has leído acaso las ayudas? Pues están para algo 9_9 17:31 18 oct 2009 (UTC) :Vale gracias--Habla, Toreno 666 17:31 18 oct 2009 (UTC) AHHHHHH ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡kenbill de nuevo!!!!!!!!!! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Gángster Tommy? Cuanto tiempo sin verte activo, y eso que cuando llegue a la wiki empezabas a desaparecer. ¿Se te dio la gana de volver a entrar a la wiki? xD. Te invocaron de vuelta o algo por el estilo? Como será que por un lío aparecen los desaparecidos xD. Ahora que venga Don57, GunMAN, WKorps y Droides xD.-- 16:17 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Sí, me acuerdo de tí :) Hombre, no es que vuelva, ni volveré, simplemente me avisó Claude por msn y como me aburría pues... me di la vuelta y eso xD. Me alegro de verte =D 16:21 14 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Y porque no vuelves? PD: Dame tu msn.-- 16:25 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Gñe, perza, jomio, pereza xD. Y el msn no voy a ponerlo aqui... 16:30 14 dic 2009 (UTC) RE:... Fue el bot, ¡no es mi culpa! Hace cualquier cosa por quitar texto de las páginas... no me odies :( -- 02:35 7 ago 2011 (UTC) :XD, No problemo :D 21:32 7 ago 2011 (UTC) ¿Como tienes 2 logros pero tienes más de 1.000 ediciones? El wiki parece que está fallando porque tienes más de 1.000 ediciones y solo dos logros Sweetvialpando34 18:39 24 nov 2011 (UTC)sweet vialpando34Sweetvialpando34 18:39 24 nov 2011 (UTC) :Editaba en esta wiki en tareas de administración mucho antes de que Wikia metiese la chorrada esa de los logros xD Dejé de editar aquí hace bastante tiempo, por eso sólo tengo un par de logretes de esos xD 18:42 24 nov 2011 (UTC) PD: asco de interfaz de Wikia, tengo que hablar con Bola aunque no pueda hacer él nada... xD